This is an Order!
by Jeanne-jaques San
Summary: Keras kepala, pintar dan manis! Hal-hal yang membuat Sebastian tertarik. Namun bocah itu sangat rapuh didalamnya. # Semi-Canon, Yaoi, SebasCiel. # 2nd fic in Kuroshitsuji # Request Platoniclus Nue Renovatio XI # Enjoy.


**Disclaimer : ****Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**Rate : M**

******Genre: hurt/comfort, romance**  


**Pairing : Sebastian x Ciel**

_**Spoiler Warning : **_**_Semi-Canon, maleXmale, Yaoi, Shota, Don't like Don't read!_**

**.**

**Sebagian dialog dan paragraf diambil dari novel Dia, Tanpa Aku karya Esti Kinasih. ^^**

**.**

_**My second fic in Kuroshitsuji**_

**Sebuah permintaan dari ****Platoniclus Nue Renovatio XI. _Enjoy!_**

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**This is an order!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Sebastian menatap wajah didepannya yang masih tidur dengan polosnya. Ciel Phantomhive. Satu-satunya yang tersisa dari keluarga Phantomhive sejak kedua orangtuanya terbunuh. Bocah dua belas tahun inilah yang mengikat perjanjian dengannya.

Sebastian takjub dengan sikap dan sifat _young master_-nya ini. Meskipun masih berumur dua belas tahun, namun sikap bocah ini sangat tenang. Walaupun pernah mengalami hal pahit dan telah lama kehilangan kedua orangtuanya, pembawaan bocah ini tetap tenang.

Bocah ini kuat!

Keras kepala, pintar, dan manis! Hal-hal yang membuat Sebastian sangat tertarik. Bocah ini berbeda dengan yang lain. Tidak seperti anak-anak kecil kebanyakan. Bocah ini selalu berpikiran ke depan. Sorot mata yang sangat kuat. Namun sangat rapuh didalamnya. Rapuh karena kesepian. Karena itu, Sebastian sering mencurahkan seluruh perhatiannya pada anak ini. Sangat menyayanginya. Segel tanda perjanjian yang terpatri di mata kanan bocah inilah satu-satunya ikatan dengannya. Dan ia bersumpah akan melindungi bocah ini sampai orang di balik kematian keluarga _Phantomhive_ berhasil ditemukan.

Ciel mengigau. Sebastian yang mendengar itu refleks mendekat ke samping tempat tidur. Ditatapnya dalam-dalam raut wajah tampak tidak nyaman dengan tidurnya.

"Madam _red_…" igau Ciel pelan. Sebastian agak kaget.

Madam _red_. Bibi Ciel yang kemana-mana selalu mengenakan warna merah. Nama asli bibi Ciel ini adalah Angelina Durless. Bibi Ciel ini dulu jatuh cinta pada ayah Ciel, tapi ayah Ciel malah menikah dengan kakaknya. Dia sangat menyayangi Ciel seperti anaknya sendiri. Karena itu pada saat kasus _Jack the ripper_, dia tidak bisa membunuh Ciel. Dan pada akhirnya dia malah dibunuh oleh _butler_-nya sendiri –Grell Sutclife. _Butler_ yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dan terlihat tolol. Namun itu hanya penyamarannya saja karena dia adalah _shinigami_.

"Madam _red_…" Ciel memanggil nama bibinya lagi. "Jangan pergi…"

Sebastian terdiam. Hilang lagi, satu orang yang disayangi _young master_-nya ini.

"Jangan… jangan pergi, Madam _red_…"

Tangan Ciel terulur ke depan. Berusaha menggapai sesuatu yang sudah tidak bisa digapainya lagi.

Sebastian menghembuskan napas pelan. Kemudian duduk disamping tempat tidur _young master_-nya. Diraihnya tangan Ciel yang terulur.

"_Young master_…" Sebastian membelai pipi Ciel. Membangunkan bocah itu dari mimpinya. Perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka dan menunjukkan iris mata _sapphire_.

"Sebastian…?"

"Ya, _young master_," sahut Sebastian sambil tersenyum. Dengan gerakan pelan, Ciel bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Memeluk kedua lututnya. Kemudian menundukkan kepalanya.

"_Young master_…" panggil Sebastian pelan.

"Ke mana… kemana perginya jiwa-jiwa yang sudah lepas dari badan itu?" bisik Ciel. Sebastian terdiam. "Apakah mereka juga merasakan kesedihan yang sama karena meninggalkan kita?"

Nada suara yang terdengar serak itu membuat Sebastian tahu, bocah didepannya ini mati-matian menahan tangisnya. Perlahan tangan Sebastian terulur. Ditariknya bocah itu ke dalam pelukannya. Ciel agak tersentak. Tapi kemudian ditenggelamkan mukanya di dada sang _butler_.

Sebastian mengelus-elus rambut Ciel dengan lembut. Menenangkan bocah yang berada di pelukannya ini, yang tengah menangis tanpa suara. Dipeluknya bocah itu dengan seluruh hati dan pikirannya. Perlahan Ciel melepas pelukan itu. Didongakkan kepalanya. Sebastian tertegun saat mendapati sorot mata itu penuh dengan kesedihan mendalam. Air mata mengalir di kedua pipi bocah itu.

"Sebastian…" suara itu bergetar. Sebastian kembali tertegun. Hanya didepannya saja, bocah ini—Ciel Phantomhive. Satu-satunya keluarga _Phantomhive_ yang tersisa. Menunjukkan kerapuhannya. Menunjukkan kepedihan yang dirasakannya. Menunjukkan bahwa dia hanyalah seorang bocah dua belas tahun yang masih butuh perhatian.

Hati Sebastian tergerak. Dihapusnya air mata bocah itu dengan jemarinya yang terbungkus oleh sarung tangan. Direndahkan wajahnya. Dan membawa bibir mungil itu ke dalam sebuah ciuman. Sebastian menyentuh bibir itu dengan lembut. Memberi tahu keseluruhan perasaannya melalui sentuhan bibir. Ciel memisahkan bibirnya saat merasa paru-parunya kehilangan oksigen.

Ciel menatap mata sang _butler_. Dicengkramnya kedua baju Sebastian dari depan. Mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga sang _butler_. Kemudian membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Sebastian kaget. Ditatapnya bocah di depannya dengan sorot mata tidak percaya.

"Apa itu yang kau inginkan, _young master_?" tanyanya.

Ciel mengangguk, "_Yes. Because, this is an order!_"

Sebastian terpana. Ini pertama kalinya bocah di depannya ini meminta hal tersebut. Dulu yang di mintanya hanya sebatas 'ciuman'. Tidak lebih dari itu. Perlahan sudut bibir Sebastian tertarik dan membentuk senyuman.

"Baiklah, _young master_. Akan kulakukan seperti yang kau minta," ucapnya, sembari melepas sarung tangan yang dipakainya. Kembali direndahkan wajahnya dan membawa bibir mungil itu ke dalam sebuah ciuman. Didorongnya pelan tubuh Ciel, hingga kembali terbaring di tempat tidurnya. Ciel memejamkan kedua matanya. Dilingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher sang _butler_. Membawanya semakin dekat.

**.**

**.**

"Sebastian… _stay there_…" ucapnya pelan. "_Until i fall asleep_…"

Sebastian tersenyum. Dipeluknya tubuh Ciel dengan lembut. Kemudian mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"_Yes. My lord_…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Fin**_

* * *

**A/N:**

Fic kedua saya di fandom Kuroshitsuji, sekaligus permintaan fic dari Aki-chan.

Smoga terhibur :)

* * *

Fic ini sudah saya edit dan _replace. _Bagian lemon-nya yang eksplisit sudah saya _cut_, karena saya telah melanggar guidelines FFn. Jika kalian ingin membaca bagian lemon eksplisit fic ini, silahkan buka profil saya; di sana ada penjelasannya. :)


End file.
